Dándole de Comer a Draco Malfoy
by ideaspalabras
Summary: Había estado toda la noche haciendo ese bendito regalo y ¿Para qué este rubio engreído viniera y se lo rechazara? ¡Por supuesto que no! Primero le besaba el culo a Snape.


**Nota Autora: **esto va dedicado a todos los fanáticos del Slash y en especial a los que disfrutan de esta maravillosa pareja. Ojalá les agrade y Feliz Navidad para todos.

** Disclaimer:** bueno todos saben que estos chicos no son míos, y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

****

****

**Dándole de Comer a Draco Malfoy**

Harry estaba recién saliendo del baño cuando sintió los bostezos del chico que se encontraba en la cama.

-Hola bello durmiente-dijo Harry dirigiéndose al armario a por un pantalón de tela color café.  
-Oh vamos cállate-dijo Draco tapándose el rostro con las sábanas blancas.

Realmente él odiaba su aspecto en las mañanas, por ello siempre trataba de levantarse antes que Harry y así poder estar "presentable", pero el día de ayer había sido muy ajetreado y en cuanto tocó la almohada cayó rendido.

-Jajajaa…no encuentro que te veas mal, al contrario-Harry iba a disfrutar de esto-con tu cabello revuelto, con tus "finas" lagañas Malfoy, con…-el oji-verde no pudo seguir su discurso sobre el estado de Draco, pues este le había lanzado una almohada directo en el rostro.

Harry terminó de vestirse, mas Draco simplemente fue al baño, se duchó, se arregló y volvió a colocarse uno de sus tantos pijamas (ésa es una de sus prendas favoritas) y volvió a la cama.

El Gryffindor lo miró y soltó una nueva carcajada, su chico adoraba dormir, o mejor dicho adoraba permanecer horas en su cama tendido sin hacer nada.

-Toma-dijo Potter tendiéndole un paquete de mediano tamaño al rubio, el envoltorio era bastante precario, como si hubiera tenido que pelear con el papel para poder envolver el presente. El rubio lo miró divertido y con cierto deje de curiosidad-Ábrelo-semi ordenó Harry sentándose a un costado del Slytherin.  
-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó curioso Malfoy mirando escéptico su regalo de navidad.

El paquete contenía un queque color café con manchitas de diferentes colores, rojas, verdes, castañas, naranjas, cafés oscuros y rosas. Era de forma redonda similar a un queque, pero él sabía que "eso" no era un queque, y él había probado una infinidad de estos postres en su vida. Trató de pensar que podía ser aquella cosa extraña, alimento definitivamente no, quizás era un adorno muggle, o también podría ser un nuevo objeto que tenía algún truco mágico.

-¿Para qué sirve esto?-preguntó mirando de diferentes ángulos el supuesto "queque".  
-¿Cómo que para que sirve? Se come tonto ¿Qué creías?-respondió Harry divertido por la pregunta del rubio.  
-¡¿Estás loco o qué?! Esta…esta cosa no puede ser comestible-acusó Draco apuntando hacia los pequeños cubitos de colores.  
-Vamos Draco, sólo porque nunca lo has comido significa que no sea comestible-dijo el león divertido, Draco podía ser a veces tan infantil-ni que tuviera tan mal aspecto.  
-Pues claro que lo tiene y si tú piensas que yo voy a posar mis hermosos labios sobre esta cosa, estás muy equivocado Potter-sentenció el chico pálido como la nieve, levantándose de la cama dejando en ella aquella cosa. ¿Cómo era posible de que Potter hubiera perdido la cabeza de tal modo para esperar que él, ÉL, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black probara semejante atrocidad?

Draco estaba caminando hacia la puerta del baño cuando sintió un fuerte agarrón en su muñeca que lo obligó a hacerse para atrás. Un cálido cuerpo lo recibió al tiempo que la mano que lo había jalado se posaba alrededor de su cintura, mientras la otra se cerraba alrededor de su blanca garganta sin ejercer ninguna presión.

-Draco "querido"-dijo Harry encargándose de dar cierto toque de desprecio al querido-Tú vas a probar esto, quieras o no ¿Entiendes? Me costó mucho conseguirlo, para que tú vengas y me digas que no quieres probarlo-terminó con voz bastante maniaca Harry.  
-¡Harry yo no quiero, no me obligues!-lloriqueó Draco a sabiendas de que cuando algo se le metía a Harry en la cabeza no había nadie que se lo sacara. Como cuando quiso hacerlo en medio Gran Comedor frente a McGonagall, o la vez que…

No pudo seguir con la GRAN lista de cosas que le había obligado a hacer ese león que no era para nada santo, bueno no "obligado", por que de todos modos lo había disfrutado, como ahora…

-Harry…No…no comeré eso…-dijo Draco entre suspiros a causa de los "besos" que Harry estaba repartiendo por toda la extensión de su cuello. ¿Por qué "besos"? Bueno porque más que besos eran mordidas que dejaban huellas en esa inmaculada piel, colmillos afilados que se enterraban sin piedad allí dejando marcas, lengua ávida batiéndose a duelo contra dientes blancos para obtener el dominio sobre tal exquisito manjar.

-Mmm… ¿Estás seguro mi amor?-susurró Harry en el oído de Draco con voz ronca por la excitación. "¿Cómo diablos había llegado a su oído? Mmm…Vamos Draco resístete, no puedes comer eso, recuerda que no…"

Los pensamientos de Draco perdieron hilaridad cuando Harry abandonó la mano que se encontraba en su cuello para dirigirla hacia su plano abdomen.

-Cla…Claro que estoy seguro…No comeré eso…-dijo Draco temblando entre los brazos del Gryffindor, la mano de éste estaba jugando con el elástico de pijama de Draco.  
-¿Te gusta?-susurró nuevamente en su oído, pero esta vez con una voz de predador que hizo temblar de deseo al heredero de los Malfoy.  
-Harry…No…-dijo el Slytherin terco, claro que le gustaba ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era ésa?! Pero él no pensaba ceder, él no pensaba probar esa horrible cosa hecha quien sabe con qué.

Potter estaba decidido a que su novio probara su regalo, le había costado mucho conseguir la receta para poder hacerlo (puesto que estaba en el mundo mágico) y peor aun que le resultara bien. Había estado toda la noche haciendo ese bendito regalo y ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué este rubio engreído viniera y se lo rechazara? ¡Por supuesto que no! Primero le besaba el culo a Snape.

Harry estaba seguro de que el rubio caería pronto (más le valía) y así podrían comerse los dos el regalo en la cama juntitos.

En ése momento de distracción Draco aprovechó para soltarse del "abrazo" (que mas abrazo era prisión humana) de Harry y correr en dirección a la cama.

El león despertó cuando sintió como el pequeño (en comparación suya) cuerpo del rubio salía disparado hacia la cama y se "resguardaba" de él (suponía eso) detrás de uno de los cuatro pilares de madera de ésta.

Potter se le quedó mirando entretenido mientras movía su cabeza negativamente, y apoyaba su peso sobre su pie derecho. Estaba actuando como un completo niño.

-Vamos Draco si no te va a doler-dijo divertido el trigueño acercándose a la cama despacio (no fuera que asustara a su "presa").  
-Claro tu dices eso por que no lo vas a probar-rezongó la serpiente aferrándose más fuerte al pilar mientras se acercaba Harry, tenía un rostro de loco sicótico que le asustaba, siempre ponía aquel rostro cuando planeaba una de sus locuras y él siempre, pero SIEMPRE, era el peor perjudicado-Harry no quiero, no hagas esto, buaaaaaa-lloriqueó el rubio poniendo cara de pánico, el otro muchacho se estaba acercando cada vez más.

-Draco, mi Draco, yo jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarte-dijo Potter sonriendo con falsa dulzura, tratando (lo que quedó claramente en "tratando") de brindarle a Draco confianza.  
-Claaaaaro…Por supuesto Harry-dijo Draco rebozando de sarcasmo e ironía, su ceño estaba fruncido al igual que su aristocrática y respingada nariz, sus mejillas habían adquirido un "tierno" color rosa ("tierno" a la vista de Harry) y su respiración tenía un entrecortado ritmo por el enfado, ésa era la actual imagen que presentaba Draco Malfoy, ésa era la imagen que veía Harry Potter, ésa era la imagen que le hacía pensar que él (Draco) era lo más tierno y bello que jamás podría existir.  
-Claro que tu nunca harías absolutamente "nada" que pudiera causarme alguna clase de daño ¿No?-dijo Draco, sin esperar contestación prosiguió-Entonces ¿Qué coño era lo que intentabas hacer cuando me diste un producto "experimental" de esos gemelos Weasley? ¿Qué pensabas que era sano cuando me dejaste encerrado con una MUY, pero MUY, ebria Patil además de caliente, en la despensa de las escobas de Filch? ¿Creías que sería bello que yo contemplara como ese vejete loco se autosatisfacía? ¿Crees que yo deseaba enterarme de que McGonagall mantenía una red de pornografía infantil donde nosotros éramos uno de los más solicitados? ¿Es que tu maldita cabeza dejo de funcionar cuando Voldemort te lanzó el Avada?-Draco para poder tomar una gran bocanada de aire para lanzar el último y quizás más trágico de las Atentados-Potter (así habían bautizados Blaise y él los episodios que había tenido que sufrir/ver Draco).  
-Jejejee…-sonrió Harry ante tal espectáculo.  
-¿Crees que fue gracioso no?, Pues déjame decirte que NO, no lo fue en lo absoluto, ¿Crees que no sufriría pesadillas al ver como…como mi padrino…se…se…-no él aun no estaba preparado para admitir tal tragedia.  
-Como se tiraba a Hermione-terminó Potter aguantando con fuerzas sobrehumanas para no revolcarse en el suelo y estallar en carcajadas.  
-¡NO LO DIGAS!-gritó Draco-Ohh no, ohhh no, mala imagen, mala imagen-Draco se soltó del pilar para llevar sus gráciles manos hacia su fino rostro y enterrarlas allí.  
-Vamos Draco no exageres-dijo Harry sentándose a un costado suyo, alcanzando el postre que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros suyos.

Draco levantó el rostro listo para responderle mordazmente cuando vio la razón de todos sus problema, su "regalo", no podía, simplemente sentía náuseas al verlo, tuvo que apartar la vista, mas ese olor putrefacto le inundaba sus sentidos, era una mezcla de castañas, con frutas ¿Secas? Miel, ¡Ah! Tenía que salir de allí ahora mismo.

Harry como si leyera los pensamientos de Draco, dejó a un lado el presente conflictivo y se tiró literalmente sobre Draco (que en la mente de Potter era denominado como "presa"), logró aprisionarlo contra la cama y su cuerpo, aferró sus muñecas (muy delgadas y finas) con sus manos, ejerció fuerza con sus piernas, que se encontraban posicionadas a cada lado del cuerpo de Draco.

-Bien Draco, ya es tarde, tengo hambre, debemos abrir aun los otros regalos y creo que ayer dijiste que las serpientes habían organizado un baile ¿Cierto?-el rubio simplemente asintió-Bien, entonces ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?, sólo una probada Draco, solo te pido eso ¿Si?-dijo el trigueño soltando las manos del pequeño, dobló un poco su cuerpo para alcanzar el dichoso regalo, cuando estaba volviendo a colocarse a la posición anterior un suave gemido escapó de los labios del joven Malfoy, ese "simple" sonido hizo estremecer a Harry.

-Maldito, no hagas eso-reprochó Harry rogando porque obedeciera, se descontrolaba cuando Draco se ponía en aquel estado.  
-Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada-dijo suavemente Draco viendo una posibilidad de escape, lentamente movió su cadera logrando rozar la suya con la de el chico dorado de Dumbledore.  
-Draco…-medio retó, medio gimió el chico de arriba-Vamos abre la boca-dijo acercándole un pequeño trozo del "queque" a sus delgados labios.  
-Mmm-negó el rubio, moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha acariciando accidentalmente la mejilla de Harry-no quiero-balbuceó con rapidez Draco para evitar que el otro introdujera "algo" en su boquita.  
-Draco…No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero-dijo Potter haciéndose la víctima, por supuesto que quería hacerlo, disfrutaba viendo a Draco así, rogando porque se detuviera, pensó Draco respecto a las palabras de su chico.

Draco tenía en la punta de la lengua la respuesta exacta para hacer callar a ese bravucón, mas él no podía hablar, no si quería seguir conservando la poca salud que le quedaba.

-Tú me obligaste, conste-dijo Harry a modo de disculpa mientras dirigía su mano izquierda hacia las costillas del rubio.

Unos minutos después el elegante, el refinado, el aristocrático, el soberbio, el orgulloso, el Príncipe de los Slytherin se estaba revolcando de la risa mientras sobre él, el Gryffindor mas valiente que se hubiera visto (pues había que ser muy valiente para hacer aquello y esperar resultar con vida), hundía su mano en su en sus costillas trazando leves caricias que enloquecían de la risa al rubio, toda su elegancia se iba de viaje por unos instantes.

-Para…Harry para…-pidió Draco tratando de recuperarse, más no podía controlar las cosquillas. Maldito día en que le dijo a Harry que odiaba las cosquillas, porque él era MUY cosquilloso, y por sobre todo porque sentía que no adquiría una actitud muy "digna" que digamos en sus momentos de cosquillas.  
-¿Cómo no te escuché Draco? ¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Harry haciéndose el desentendido.  
-Di…Dije…Dije que…Que pa…Pararas…Dije que pararas-trató de articular lo mejor que pudo el rubio mientras el aire se le escapaba.  
-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo amor? Dime-dijo Harry disfrutando del momento.  
-Por…Por…Por favor…-Draco sintió como el aire le era devuelto a sus pulmones (bendito aire), tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que suspirar aunque sabía que eso era su sentencia de muerte.

Fue como si de pronto pudiera ver todo en cámara lenta.

Harry con su mirada de loco desquiciado acercando con su mano derecha el trozo de regalo hacia su boca, como el mismo suspiraba abriendo su boca lo suficiente como para que entrara el maldito alimento, como se atoraba con "eso" en su garganta, como Potter esbozaba una clara sonrisa de felicidad y triunfo, como tenía que sentarse de golpe para no fallecer atragantado por un "queque" que no sabía tan mal realmente, como Harry caía violentamente al piso por la fuerza que el había empleado al incorporarse, como el extraño alimento no le parecía del todo desagradable, como se veía a si mismo lanzarse sobre el regalo a por mas, como Harry de un salto lo empujaba y le impedía seguir devorando lo que quedaba del regalo, pues ya se había "comido" (lo que él hizo con ese "queque" no era comer) la más de la mitad, como Harry lo miraba entre incrédulo y feliz.

-¿No que era "Algo no comestible esto"?-dijo Harry usando sus mismas palabras.  
-Ah, pero bueno ¿No deberías estar feliz de que si me haya gustado?-dijo el rubio tratando de atrapar el "queque". Debía averiguar como diablos se llamaba ese postre, porque no podía ser una queque común y corriente, a él, a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, solo le agradaban las cosas especiales, y ése postre también debía de serlo, más le valía Potter que lo fuera.

Una media hora luego ambos chicos estaban recostados en la cama degustando del regalo de Draco, Harry veía divertido como "Su Niño" (así le gustaba llamarlo para disgusto de Malfoy) comía goloso el postre redondo bañado en miel de abejas adornado con diferentes frutas secas. Había tenido que abrir el regalo de Ron, ya que había pensado que sería una buena idea darle aquel presente, lo cual también disgustó a Draco, pues dijo "¿Cómo se te ocurre que vas a desperdiciar semejante manjar en semejante cosa?" para luego arrebatarte la golosina muggle y sentarse sobre la cómoda y suave cama para comenzar a devorarlo.

-¿Ahora que le daré a Ron? Tú te has comido su regalo y ni siquiera me has dado-Dijo Harry pensativo.  
-¿Importa? O mejor dicho ¿Me importa?-dijo Draco tendiéndole un pequeño trozo a Harry para que luego se digiera que él no compartía.  
-Tacaño-murmuró Potter-Tendrás que ayudarme a buscar el regalo de Ron, puesto que tú te lo has comido.

Draco iba a reprochar mas Harry con solo una mirada le hizo entender que no había nada que discutir.

Guardaron silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Harry se acercó hasta Draco y lo rodeó con sus brazos susurrándole.

-Feliz Navidad mi niño-dijo sonriendo el más alto de los dos.  
-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así-dijo Draco enterrando su rostro en el cuello del otro-como también sabes que no me gusta que me veas en las mañanas si es que no estoy "decente", o que ODIO que me hagan cosquillas, pero a pesar de que sabes que me molestan esas cosas las haces, y ten por seguro de que eres y serás la única persona que estará vivo para contarlo-dijo escuchando una pequeña risita por parte del Gryffindor-bueno no para contarlo, porque si me entero de que se lo has contado a alguien, te aseguro Harry James Potter Evans, que serás hombre muerto, y que ni siquiera el mismísimo Lord podrá defenderte, ni siquiera ese vejete horrible-Draco calló un momento para luego añadir asqueado-cuaaaaaaaaacala…mal recuerdo…mal recuerdo…mal recuerdo….  
-Jajajaa-rió Harry divertido.  
-Por cierto Harry-dijo Draco separándose un poco paras verle a los ojos-¿Cómo demonios se llama mi regalo?-soltó al fin Draco, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, bueno no literalmente porque o si no…  
-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías-interrumpió Harry las cavilaciones del rubio-me impediste decírtelo cuando comenzaste a insultar a mi pobre regalo-dijo con voz bastante dramática Harry ganándose una risita por parte de Draco-se llama Pan de Pascua y es un postre tradicional en la navidad de los muggles.

Draco lo miró incrédulo por unos instantes, mas luego simplemente sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Si a él solo le podían gustar las cosas mas refinadas y ¿Qué mejor que un postre muggle para un mago de sangre limpia?, se rió mentalmente de sus propias palabras, mas así estaba bien, Harry lo entendía y él lo sabía, no era necesario que lo digiera en voz alta.

-Por cierto chico dorado-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos para dirigirse a Harry-Feliz Navidad-anunció el rubio plantando un suave beso en los labios del otro, que sonrió feliz, a Draco no se le daba muy bien eso de los sentimientos, por eso cuando este le demostraba esas clases de afecto el se regocijaba por dentro-y una pregunta-dijo el rubio en medio del beso.  
-¿Es importante?-preguntó distraído mordiendo el labio de Draco, el cual soltó un pequeño suspiro.  
-Mj…Si…Supongo-dijo el chico pálido mientras el otro le lograba hacer sangrar el labio.  
-A ver dime-dijo bebiendo del labio de Draco.  
-¿Por qué…es que…se…llama….Pan de…?-no pudo terminar la pregunta pues se deleito cuando Harry se aferró con sus dientes en su cuello.  
-No tengo la menos idea-contestó Harry volviendo a su actividad anterior, ver si es que podía hacer sangrar el cuello de Draco con sus colmillos-¿Importa?-preguntó Harry extasiado por los temblores de Draco.  
-No…En lo absoluto…-respondió Draco para luego comenzar a desabrochar la camisa ¿Blanca? No se acordaba que vestía hace unos pocos segundos.

****

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Nota Autora 2:** espero les haya gustado, y puedan dejar comentario para ayudar a mejorar a esta pobre nueva escritora que recién nace ...cuídense y Feliz Navidad!!


End file.
